


Should've been a cakewalk - Park Jinyoung, 2k1something

by crayyyonn



Series: Caramel me maybe? [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: In which Jaebum feels a little depresso, Jackson is confused, and Jinyoung rises to the occasion.





	Should've been a cakewalk - Park Jinyoung, 2k1something

**Author's Note:**

> read the previous part(s) for context!

Jaebum prides himself on being cool and collected no matter the situation.

Maybe it’s because he’s a latchkey, only child who’s had to learn to be independent and fend for himself from a young age, or maybe it’s a product of the anger management classes he was made to attend in boarding school. Whatever the root of it, his unflappability in the most aggravating situations has served him well in life, and is what makes him a damned good lawyer.

So he really has no idea why that ability has suddenly deserted him now.

He unlocks his phone for what feels like the millionth time in the last ten minutes. He hasn’t gotten any notifications, but it could be his phone messing up, he reasons. His heart pounds as he tabs Kakao Talk open, then the chat room at the top of the list, only to sink when he sees that his text is still the only one in it. Worse still, the little ‘1’ next to it has disappeared since the last time he’s looked at it.

Biting the inside of his mouth, he decides a follow up message to his initial _Hi._ is in order.

_Hi?_

Five seconds. Ten. Then it’s been a minute and he knows that with certainty because the screen of his phone darkens. Disappointed, he’s about to set it aside and finally make himself start working on the acquisition contract—it’s been sitting in his In tray for the past two weeks and he really shouldn’t put it off any longer—when his phone buzzes. Suddenly jittery from elation, he snatches it up.

_who’s this_

Jaebum frowns. How can he not know, when he was the one to give him his number? Unless he has a habit of giving it out to many people…

Mood darkening, he types, _It’s Jaebum, from the café._

_jaebum-sshi?_

_coffee as black as jinyoung’s soul, jaebum-sshi?_

He’s barely able to begin typing a reply when his phone buzzes again. 

_how did u get this no??_

_it’s rly u???_

Jackson texts atrociously. Jaebum is beginning to regret this.

_It was on a note with the muffin you gave me this morning._

_i didn’t give u anything????_

_wait did u say muffin?_

Was he mistaken? Reaching for his wallet, he pulls out the note and smooths it out. It’s greasy and a little creased but the writing is clear, unmistakable. There’s even a winky face emoticon, and Jackson does seem like the type to use winky face emoticons.

It disappoints him a little, the assumption, but Jaebum magnanimously concedes that he can’t expect Jackson to be as perfect as he seems.

Snapping a picture of it, Jaebum sends it to the barista, and then spends the next few minutes feeling like an ant on the edge of a frying pan. He’s read the first page of the contract without actually taking anything in at least twice when the reply finally comes.

_i didn’t write that_

_and def wouldn’t use that pickup line_

_not on you_

_lol_

The laughing rabbit he sends as a sticker after that seems to mock him, and Jaebum feels—there’s no other word for it—crushed. Recalling the events of the morning, he remembers Jinyoung’s smile as he handed him the carrier, and in retrospect, it doesn’t seem so much sympathetic now as amused. He knew he had a mischievous streak, but a prank like this is low, even for him.

He types a quick reply to Jackson before closing the room and opening Jinyoung’s.

_[Jaebum sent a picture]_

_I can’t believe you would do something like this._

The reply comes instantly.

_Did you text him?_

_Please tell me you did_

_I have fifty bucks riding on this with Mark_

_Hyung?_

The anger, when it comes, does in a rush, replacing the misery that had been making his intestines crawl uncomfortably. With a bitter snort, Jaebum puts his phone on airplane mode before setting it aside. He’s got work to do.  

 

-

 

_Right. My apologies for the misunderstanding. Have a good day._

Jackson chews on his bottom lip, reading the message over for the thousandth time since its arrival. He scrolls up to the picture of the note. Unless he’s suddenly been struck with temporary amnesia, he’s pretty sure he didn’t write it. He hates the winky face emoticon.

A sudden thought makes him sit up with so much force he nearly topples off the tiny couch in Mark’s office.

“Why that little—”

Rushing to front of the café, he heads straight for Jinyoung. Ignoring his warning about the steam wand, he points an accusing finger at him. “You use the winky face emoticon!”

Jinyoung shoots him an incredulous look. “So?”

Jackson thrusts his phone at him. “You did this,” he hisses.

Taking it, Jinyoung scrolls up to the top of the chat. When he’s done reading everything, he sighs. He sounds rather like a disappointed parent, Jackson thinks.

“I gave you such a good chance and you threw it away.” He tuts at Jackson, who stares at him, nonplussed.

“What?”

“You do like Jaebum hyung, don’t you?”

“Well, he has shit taste in coffee and may turn out to be a psychopath if the research is right, and I don’t  _know_ him well enough to know whether I like him or not...” he trails off when Jinyoung narrows his eyes. “I think he’s hot?”

“Exactly! You do!” he crows triumphantly. 

“Yes...”

He backs up a little. Jinyoung looks rather demented like this, eyes wide and expression fervent. Then his fellow barista is unlocking his phone, thumbs flying over the keypad, and Jackson barely has the time to wonder how he knows his passcode when it’s already shoved back at him. 

“There. Don’t fuck it up again.”

Then he’s gone, and Jackson slides his thumb across the screen of his phone.  _I'm off tomorrow. Do you want to grab coffee with me?_ glows cheerfully from the screen. He takes a deep breath. 

“Park Jinyoung!!”

Uncaring of the censorious looks sent after him by the few customers in the café, he furiously tears after him. He’s going to murder Jinyoung if it’s the last thing he does, friendship be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop with the puns?? anyway i really only started writing this bc in the middle of procrastinating actual work i came across a rd article that said people who drink black coffee tend to have psychopathic/sadistic tendencies and just wanted to work that into the series heh
> 
> /when will this end


End file.
